This SCOR center is testing the hypothesis that risk factors favoring the development of premature coronary heart disease are associated with an identifiable pattern of such factors in the progeny of affected adults. A longitudinal epidemiologic study is underway to determine whether differences exist between infants and children of normal parents and those of parents who have either myocardial infarction, hypertension, hyperlipidemia or diabetes. The intrauterine environment of infant of high risk mothers is also being investigated in terms of mother's glucose, insulin, growth hormone, placental lactogen, and lipid metabolism. These infants are being admitted to the clinical study to be followed in terms of lipid, CHO metabolism, and blood pressure. Four other projects are addressed to basic facets of atherosclerosis. These include investigation of conversion of cholesterol to bile acids, bile acid kinetics, metabolism of lipids in skin, and the effects of stress on lipid levels. Patients to be studied in these projects are being selected from the clinic population.